victoriousfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Blog Discusión:Jade West/@comment-189.158.182.114-20130307182045/@comment-189.158.182.114-20130307182515
Jadefan4ever Para Torilove Aún no esta acabado y puede que cuando ya lo publique bien haya cambios pero bueno aquí esta, y muchas muchas gracias por tu ayuda Jade punto de vista Estaba caminando a la escuela con Beck, estoy muy contenta por que escribí una obra y al fin Sikowitz me dejo presentarla en la escuela, y sigo pensando en todo cuando entramos y veo a Charlie en un casillero poniendo cosas "¿Charlie?" "Jade, hola sólo quería decirte que aquí esta la sorpresa Jack, Finn y yo nos traslados a Hollywood Arts" "¿Enserió?" Le digo sin poder contener la sonrisa "Sip y eso significa que podemos tocar aquí" "O por dios le digo y ella me abraza "Disculpen jovencitas vi que tocan en una banda y es escuchado a cada uno por separado, quisiera oír los a todo juntos, quiero que estén en el concierto de la escuela" nos dice Helen "Pero había visto que yo iba a ser parte del Showcase más importante del año" Interviene Tori "Pero tu siempre tienes papeles en las obras y muchas interpretaciones por que no darle una oportunidad a su banda" "Pero es Showcase del año es muy importante, y ellas bueno, bueno no lo harían tan bien, aparte van a venir bastantes artistas" "Lo siento Tori pero no lo vas a tener un lugar este año, y chicas por favor avísenle a su banda" dice y se va "Genial" dice Tori molesta y se va "Le voy a avisar a los demás" le dice Charlie Cuando ella se aparta suena la campana "Oye sabes donde esta el salón del el señor Smith" "Si nosotros vamos para haya nos quieres acompañarnos" "Claro" me dice y nos vamos juntos a la clase, cuando llegamos Charlie se sienta junto a mi, y me envía una tarjeta que dice "Hey sabías que el lunes que tu faltaste pase el monólogo del pájaro, todos me felicitaron por que lo hice a la primera y no se por que, a y vi que tu estas haciendo una obra y quería audicionar, tu que piensas??" Al terminar de leer yo sonrió y le escribo, cuando término se lo paso Charlie punto de vista Veo que Jade sonríe y escribe rápidamente y me lo pasa, lo abro y dice "Claro, sería genial, sabías que va a ver también una noche especial aquí en Hollywood Arts y podríamos tocar si pasamos en las audiciones, a por cierto las audiciones para mi obra es 01:15" Entonces yo simplemente le sonrió y seguimos atentas a la clase "Muy bien clase eso es todo" nos dice el señor Smith y todos nos vamos "Oye Jade, ¿tu vas a ser la principal?" "Si, pero necesito justamente al personaje de Charlotte, lo se como tu nombre, nada más que no puede ser cualquiera ya que tienen que saber bailar ballet, lo bueno es que tu sabes" me dice Jade, "Bueno hay están las hojas de audiciones" "O si, oye leí toda tu obra y es fascinante, es como tu vida no, pero no entiendo por que la Chica estaba en esa jaula" "Si, y se supone que ella está en esa jaula por que la encerraron y hay las sombras, mi papá, son quienes le hacen daño, y la mantienen alejada de todo" "Dios ya quiero hacer la audición suena fantástico" "Gracias" Jade termina de decirlo y yo estoy en las hojas para las audiciones y me apunto Jade punto de vista ............ En las audiciones........... Me siento junto al lado de Sikowitz para hacer las audiciones, Beck vino pero esta sentado atrás para ver las audiciones, me encanta el escenario aunque no este listo pero de hecho en el escenario ya esta la jaula de utileria "Jade, yo se que algunas de tus amigas vienen a las audiciones y gente que no te agrada tampoco, así que no quiero favoritismo" "Si, si, bien la primera es.... Tori Vega" "Hola, soy To--" "Ya lo sabemos" la interrumpo "Okay, voy a audicionar para el papel de Skylar" "Ammm, Tori ese papel es el mío, el de las audiciones son Charlotte, Lara, Zoe, y dos de las cinco sombras que es Sarla y Vid, yo puse hay mismo que el papel de Skylar era el mío" "Haaaa, bueno de todas maneras ya tenía listo para Charlotte también" "Bueno empieza entonces" le digo "De acuerdo pero, entonces necesito que vengas por que sólo practique la página ciento diez" A eso yo le doy un bufido y me subo al escenario. "Bueno comienza" le dice Sikowitz "Oh Skylar, que en esa jaula te encuentras, sal, sal pues hay sólo te espera dolor, ven conmigo pues yo te puedo ayudar" "No nadie puede, estoy condenada a la jaula, nadie me a ayudado y en nadie e confiado, por que yo debería de saber que no es igual contigo" "Por que yo también e vivido, las sombras que me aterran, cuando la noche llega y la luna se pone y yo temo por ver si, si, que yo, temo a-a" dice Tori, y esta vez se la voy a pasar "Yo se a lo que temes, pues a mi me encerraron cinco sombras, si salgo me perseguirán y yo moriré y mi último aliento se irá a ellos" "Claro, yo se que temes pero en esa jaula no-no...... Hay como era" susurra al final y Sikowitz y yo le damos una cara confusa "A Vega lo siento pero tenemos un itinerario" le digo y me vuelvo a ir junto a Sikowitz "Lo que se acordó no lo hizo tan del asco, que tal si la ponemos de suplente" le susurro a Sikowitz "Mmmm, me gusta tu idea West" "Okay Tori pero sólo una pregunta sabes bailar ballet" "Ammmmm, no" dice "Okay, gracias !!SIGUIENTE!!" Con eso Tori sale y entra Charlie, y Tori se va a sentar en las sillas detrás de Sikowitz y mío "Al punto Charlie, exactamente la misma página de Tori?" "Sip" "Okay" le digo y me paro y me vuelvo a subir al escenario "Oh Skylar, que en esa jaula te encuentras, sal, sal pues hay sólo te espera dolor, ven conmigo pues yo te puedo ayudar" "No nadie puede, estoy condenada a la jaula, nadie me a ayudado y en nadie e confiado, por que yo debería de saber que no es igual contigo" "Por que yo también e vivido, las sombras que me aterran, cuando la noche llega y la luna se pone y yo temo por ver si las sombras me encerrarán también pues yo tengo tres sombras a lado de mi" "Yo se a lo que temes, pues a mi me encerraron cinco sombras, si salgo me perseguirán y yo moriré y mi último aliento se irá a ellos" "Claro, yo se que temes pero en esa jaula no te espera más que destrucción" En ese momento llega el baile, lo bueno es que traigo falda, nada más me quito las botas, y esto me va a doler ya que estoy descalza y tengo que bailar casi todo el tiempo de puntas, bueno que es el buen dolor, entonces empezamos y Charlie lo hace muy bien. Cuando terminamos me vuelvo a sentar "Bien, !!SIGUIENTE!!" Al salir Charlie entra Meredith, ugh no me agrada pero no lo hace mal así que bueno a ver que tal "Hola soy Meredith, lo suento acabo de llegar, y venía por el papel de Skylar pero una amiga me envió un mensaje de que es tuyo así que vengo por el papel de Charlotte" me dice con dulzura, y si muy apenas soporto a Cat, por que bueno es Cat, pero en ella me harta "Ya voy no tienes que pedírmelo" le digo y me vuelvo al escenario "Ah Skylar que encerrada te encuentras, sal conmigo y no tendrás más dolor" cuando lo dice yo le doy una cara confundida, ya que no es así el guión "No nadie puede, estoy condenada a la jaula, nadie me a ayudado y en nadie e confiado, por que yo debería de saber que no es igual contigo" "Por que también tengo tres sombras a mi alrededor y tengo miedo, pero yo te puedo ayudar" "Yo se a lo que temes, pues a mi me encerraron cinco sombras, si salgo me perseguirán y yo moriré y mi último aliento se irá a ellos" "Sal, sal y enfrenta tus miedos" me dice, ni siquiera sabe las líneas correctamente, en ese momento es el baile pero ella al parecer no leyó que yo me quedo en la jaula, por que ella me esta jalando para que salga, Sikowitz nos para y dice: "Meredith, así no es el guión, Skylar se queda en la jaula y tu fuera, y no dijiste bien las líneas" "Lo siento pero es que no entiendo por que pueden ser más de una sombra y eso me confunde mucho, por que el personaje de Charlotte tiene tres, y el personaje de Jade tiene cinco, ¿por qué?" "Es cierto Jade ¿por qué? Por qué yo leí en tu guión que cada cosa mala o algo así se vuelve una sombra y te acecha" "Ah, es que las sombras son los recuerdos, por ejemplo esta obra habla sobre mi vida de una forma, por ejemplo, a mi son cinco cosas que me acosan todo el tiempo, por eso son cinco sombras, en el personaje de Charlotte son tres cosas que la acechan por eso son tres sombras" "Oh ya entiendo" dice Sikowitz y vuelve a su coco, y yo me vuelvo a mi lugar "Pero bueno, que te parecí?" Me pregunta "Lo siento, pero, no lo hiciste muy bien, en el guión no venía de ese modo, y ni siquiera te acordaste que mi personaje se quedaba en la jaula, pero los resultados los veras en dos horas, bueno ahora sal del escenario por que aún tenemos más audiciones. Sikowitz y yo vimos a todos y ahora yo ya tengo la lista ............ Dos horas después........... Pongo la lista y todos van a ver quienes y en la lista dice "Charlotte........... Charlotte Wallf Suplente de Charlotte.... Tori Vega Lara........... Cat Valentine Zoe............... Jasselin Black Sarla............Layla Carters Vid............... Carry Jim" En el momento en que todos salen veo que Meredith sale y no se ve muy feliz, bueno no es mi problema "De acuerdo los que quedaron en la obra necesito que vengan al estudio de danza para practicar" "Jade, ¿yo también?" Me pregunta Tori "Claro tu debes venir" "A todos los estudiantes se le pide por favor que vengan al teatro Blackbox ahora mismo" dice Lane en el megáfono Beck punto de vista Mientras caminamos Meredith se acerca y me dice "Oye tu novia Jade no me acepto en su obra" "Si lo se" le digo mientras vamos al teatro "Es que no es justo, yo se que es amargada y vengativa pero esto, yo ya había llamado a mi padre para que viniera" "Meredith, yo creo que no debiste llamar a tu padre, digo no sabías si te iban a aceptar" "Beck, podrías decirle a Jade que me de un papel en su obra" me dice "No, y por que yo" le digo "Bueno por que eres su novio y ella te respeta, me han dicho que tu eres la unica persona que tiene control en ella" me dice "Oye oye, no, no puedo usar el respeto que jade me tiene por un capricho" "No es un capricho Beck por favor" me dice caso rogando "No" le digo y justamente llegamos al teatro y me siento junto a Jade "Hola chicos, lamento tener que interrumpir sus cosas pero últimamente muchos alumnos de aquí tienen problemas familiares o otro tipo de problemas y no queremos más daño y si tienen un serio problema podamos ayudar por que Helen dijo que no quiere a sus estudiantes deprimidos bueno el o la primero es.......... Jadelyn West" dice Lane y cuando dice el nombre de Jade ella se tensa, y cuando se para de la silla todos empiezan a decir miren la bruja del oeste va hablar y cosas así "Jade van conmigo a mi oficina por favor, y Beck si quieres puedes venir" dice y yo me levanto "Bien Jade cuéntanos quienes son todas las personas que te aman" "Ammm, pues Beck, Cat, Jake, Luke, y Charlie" les responde "Y que hay de tus padres no, no escuchaste bien la pregunta?" Dice amablemente Lane "Si pero ellos no me aman" "Dime jade que te hace pensar eso" "Mmm, por que será, tal vez por que mi padre me golpeaba y a mi mamá simplemente no le importó y me corre cada vez que viene algún nuevo novio" dice Jade "Vaya Jade, dime, que sientes cuando lo ves?" "Miedo" dice simplemente y el le da una cara confusa "Si como ves, la malvada bruja del oeste tiene miedo de su padre desde los siete años" le dice enojada y yo la agarro ya que se estaba parando "Jade ¿por que sobré reaccionaste cuando te di esa mirada?" "Por que creí que te burlabas de mi, digo todos lo hacen, casi todos creen que no tengo sentimientos y que soy mala por diversión" "Y con todo respeto Jade ¿no eres mala solo por que si?" "No, lo hago para que se alejen de mi" le dice con una mirada melancólica y el le agarra el hombro y ella le quita la mano "Y ¿por qué quieres que se alejen de ti Jade?" "Por que no quiero que me hagan más daño, yo no puedo, me han traicionado y se siente horrible y no quiero que me lastimen más" dice y le sale una sola lágrima "Dime Jade, cual fue una gran traición para ti, o que te haya hecho sentir traicionada" "Una, una vez, cuando Beck y yo todavía no volvíamos yo iba de regreso a mi casa, y mi padre vino y me abrazo, normalmente no dejo que me toque pero lo deje, por que por primera vez podía sentir un abrazo por parte de mi padre, el me dijo que lo perdonara por todos estos años y que intentaría ser un mejor padre, entonces yo lo perdone, gran error, entonces el me levanto un poco la playera de la parte de atrás en el abrazo, y agarro lo que podía de piel y la empezó a rasguñar y como lo tenía en su puño no podía salir, entonces me empezó a decir 'acaso crees que yo amaría a una persona con tan poco valor como tu' y entonces me soltó y-y" dice Jade y no puede terminar, entonces se ve que quiere llorar pero no lo hace "Vaya, dime Jade y cuando Beck rompió contigo" "Yo no quiero hablar se eso" "Tenemos que Jade" "Pero no quiero" "Jade" dice Lane en tono amenazante "No, no quiero, es doloroso" "Lo se Jade pero si no lo, mira Jade, hacemos que todo esto salga por que si los guardas solamente te deprimen" "De acuerdo, mal, horrible, no podía creer que la única persona que me había amado se había ido, no podía soportar verlo, a la mañana siguiente que rompió conmigo creí que lo había soñado pero cuando volteó y no lo vi conmigo no pude evitarlo empece a llorar como loca, el día que regrese y venía a mi casa y mi madre y madrastra estaban platicando y mi madrastra me pregunto que si el ya se había dado cuenta lo perra que era entre cosas nada agradables, cuando intentó besar a Tori lo único que pude hacer es cortarme a mi misma, pero siempre trato de que nadie vea eso, no podía ni verlo sin que me quisiera desaparecer por que me había roto el corazón, no podía siquiera entrar a mi cuarto por que todo me recordaba a el, yo siempre me decía que jamás dependiera tanto de una persona por que si me termina lastimando el dolor no sería tan grande pero fui estúpida y con el hice una excepción y cuando el no estaba conmigo volví a ser lo que era antes de que el entrara en mi vida, me volví a cortar, me volví a deprimir, cuando mi padre estaba ya no tenía a donde ir por que no siempre estaba Cat, sólo que finalmente me arme de valor e hice esa canción, y todavía que el subió al escenario no sabía si correr o quedarme por que todavía estaba muy muy sólida, !!FELIZ!!" Le dice y sale corriendo de la oficina de Lane "Vaya "Oye Beck te tenía una propuesta" me dice "A sí y que es" "Quisieras ser parte de nuestra banda" "¿De verdad? Por qué" "Por dos cosa una por que pienso que sería divertido verte en la banda y segundo, estamos haciendo canciones que requieren como efectos de sonido y Jack sabe como hacerlo, y como yo soy la única aparte de el que sabe tocar la batería entonces no hay quien toque la guitarra" "Sería genial Jade pero yo sólo toco la acústica ¿recuerdas?" "Yo te puedo ayudar" me dice "De acuerdo" "De hecho se lo pedí a Cat también y ella dijo que si" "Genial" le digo y Jade me lleva al casillero de Charlie, esta padre como puso su casillero, abajo es como una ciudad y la luna esta grande y se ve un gato negro caminando por un edificio cercano. Tori punto de vista Cuando salgo veo a Jade, Beck y Charlie y yo me acerco "Hola chicos, y que hacen?" Les pregunto "Platicando por que Beck y Cat se van a unir a la banda" me dice Charlie, y no me gusta mucho la idea ya que yo le iba a pedir a Cat que estuviera en una banda que quería hacer "Holis" dice Cat y se va junto a Jade "Hola Cat" le dice Jade "Oye Cat justamente ahora nos íbamos a ir a su casa para practicar, y ya que eres parte de la banda ustedes dos se vienen" "Kay Kay" "Bueno bye chicos" les digo "Adiós" Quiero verlos pero no me invitaron y pensando que Jade no se ve de muy buen humor mejor no pregunto, quizá pueda ir a ver fuera de su casa ya que su estudio esta en la planta baja Cat punto de vista Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jadey y Beck se estaciona y vamos a la puerta hay una foto y Jade ve una foto de ella de pequeña con sus padre abrazándola cuando tenía cuatro años, se le quedo viendo un momento y la quito y vio que al reverso decía "Mira Jade jamás ta había visto con una sonrisa, de Luke" Cuando acaba de leerla ella lo mira unos segundo hasta que lo rompe en pedacitos y lo avienta y ella se ve un poco enojada y triste "Jadey por que lo rompiste" le digo "Por que no quiero recordar el tiempo en que yo era feliz con mis padre" "¿Pero por que no?" "No me gusta ver mucho algo que perdí y que nunca regresara" dice Jadey "Awwwwww, es lo segunda cosa más triste que he visto" le digo y le pongo la mano en su hombro "¿Y qué es lo primero?" Me pregunta Beck "!!NO!! No le digas" me dice pero yo pienso que por que no y le digo "El día que ustedes rompieron ella me pidió que si mi mamá y yo podíamos recogerla por que estaba casi al otro lado de los Ángeles, y cuando llegamos mi mamá me dejo con ella y se fue y como ella estaba llorando y su madrastra le pregunto si tu te habías dado cuenta de lo perra que era, bueno entre otras cosas no muy agradables y la habías dejado que así era entonces ella se encerró en su cuarto y empezó a llorar y diciendo lo he perd--" "!!CAT BASTA!!" Me dice Jadey "Pero ¿por qué?" "No, no se lo digas" "Per-" "!!NO!!" "Okay" Beck punto de vista Después de un rato todos estamos en los sofás del estudio y Jade me trajo una guitarra eléctrica, Me pregunto por que Jade se habrá puesto así, "Oye, que tal Somebody told me de the Killers" propone Finn "Yo estaba pensando en Never Say Never de the Fray" dice Charlie "No íbamos a hacer Welcome Home de Coheed and Cambria" les recuerda Jade "¿Pero tu que piensas Beck?" Me pregunta "Jamás e escuchado Welcome Home" le confieso "¿Podríamos tocársela?" Les pregunta Jade "Si claro por que no" dice Finn y todos se van y agarran sus instrumentos "Es más ten" me dice y me da una guitarra acústica y unas partituras "¿Lo puedes tocar?" Me pregunta y yo asiento Entonces me agarra la mano y me sube a su pequeño escenario y empiezo a tocar, y luego Jade y después de casi un minuto empiezan a cantar (Finn) You could have been all I wanted But you weren't honest Now get in the ground You choked off the surest of favours But if you really loved me You would have endured my world Well if you're just as I presumed A whore in sheep's clothing Fucking up all I do And if it's here we stop Then never again Will you see this in your life Hang on to the glory at my right hand Here laid to rest, is our love ever longed With truth on the shores of compassion You seem to take premise to all of these songs You stormed off to scar the armada Like Jesus played martyr, I'll drill through your hands The stone for the curse you have blamed me With love and devotion, now die as you sleep. But if you could just write me out To never less wonder... happy will I become Be true that this is no option, So with sin I condemn you Demon play, Demon out. Hang on to the glory at my right hand Here laid to rest is our love ever longed With truth on the shores of compassion You seem to take premise to all of these songs One last kiss for you One more wish to you Please make up your mind girl... I'd do anything for you One last kiss for you One more wish to you Please make up your mind girl... Before I hope you die Al acabar todos se me quedan viendo "Me gusto" les digo y Jade se viene a un lado de mi y le pongo la mano en la cintura "Genial entonces iremos practicando" "¿Y yo que?" Dice Cat "Cat te tenía preparada la canción de Love The Way You Lie" le dice Jade "Gracias" le dice sin ánimo "Kit-Cat que te ocurre" le pregunta Jade "Me siento recluida, miren cuando estábamos hablando yo no tenía no idea de que era lo que ustedes hablaban, los miro y yo soy la única que no usa botas de combate y yo uso ropa con colores vivos y ustedes solo usan colores oscuros, y no me gusta nada" dice con una voz chillona "¿Acaso quieres que usemos ropa colorida? Por qué si es así no puedo" dice Charlie "Pero no es eso, no me gusta que la gente sea negativa y sólo se lo soporto a Jade, pero Charlie es también y no me gusta" dice Cat "Pero Cat si no te gusta por que aceptaste estar en la banda?" Le pregunta Jade "Cierto renuncio" dice y se va "Pero Cat sólo por eso te vas" "No me gusta lo que tocan ni entiendo de lo que ustedes hablan" nos dice "Y no trates de cambiar mi forma de pensar por que no la cambiarás" dice y sale corriendo "Wow no duró ni un día" le digo a Jade y ella asiente Charlie punto de vista Cuando entró a la escuela, no puedo creer que esa chica Cat haya abandonado la banda solo por una tontería lo malo es que yo estoy a dos casilleros adelante al de Cat, me enferma su casillero, es todo rosa con una C en brillos Rosa oscuro, con flores y arco iris Ugh, bueno "Hola Charlie" me saluda Tori que esta platicando con Cat "Que" le digo "Sabías que vamos a hacer una banda con André, Cat y Trina y creo que Meredith también y se va a llamar Amazing Love" me dice Tori en tono presumido "Wow, que lindó y acaso van arrojar flores y prometerán el amor eterno" digo con entusiasmo falso "¿Podemos?" Pregunto Cat confundida "No Cat ella esta siendo sarcástica" le explica Tori "Mira sabes algo más que molestar Wow" "Por que eres tan mala y amargada, eres igual que Jade" dice Tori "Al menos yo no beso a chicos que tienen novia" le digo sin mirarla mientras agarro mis libros "¿A qué te refieres?" "No te hagas la tonta, bueno más, tu besaste a Beck y a tu ex Danny cuando era el novio de Cat" "Oye y-yo" tartamudea Tori sin saber que decir "Mira no estas hablando mi deseo se cumplió" le contesto y me voy junto a jade "Oye Jade oíste lo que me dijo Charlie" le dijo Tori a Jade "Sip, pero tu no eres una santa Vega te estaba escuchando, que crees que no te oí lo que dijiste de mi, bien" me dice y ella choca el puño conmigo si dejar de ver a las dos chicas "Vas a dejar que una chica que apenas conoces insultar nos a nosotras que te conocemos desde hace más tiempo" dice Cat "En primera conozco a Charlie desde que tengo diez y adivina que? Yo no voy a estar con una chica que no me agrada y otra chica que salió de una banda solo por que nada era como ella quería, que no cambia que te siga queriendo Cat" les dice y la chica pelirroja sonríe y nos vamos "Sabían que yo seré la estrella de la banda" dice Trina cuando camina cerca de nosotras "Ahora entiendo por que su banda no va a llegar lejos" les dice Jade "A sí, pues ustedes no van a llegar más haya de la esquina" nos dice Trina "Si, si sigue hablando" le digo y nos vamos Después de caminar pasamos por el casillero de Meredith y ella se nos acerca "Hola Jade" le dice "¿Que?" Pregunto Jade molesta "Sabías, voy a estar en una banda, y ustedes no pueden estar" nos presume "Wow vaya Charlie oíste no podemos estar en una banda llena de mediocres a excepción de Cat" "Wow genial y sobre todo por que si hacen canciones originales sólo van a decir 'Amazing, Amazing Love, it's de only what I know to sing so just repeat, Just repeat'" canto y ella frunce el ceño "Sabes Jade tu no te mereces a Beck" dice Meredith "Vaya que novedad cuantas veces lo he escuchado hoy, mmmm, como unas diez veces?" Le dice y se va "Espera, es que no se cuál es su problema ustedes son amargadas, sarcásticas, malcriadas y--" nos dice y la interrumpimos "Malcriadas, malcriadas otras que se le dan todo lo que quieren y ni siquiera lo aprecian" le dice Jade "Y quien lo dice yo se que tu familia es rica" le responde "Si y también es disfunción al y ellos se divorciaron y mi padre no es nada nada lindo" le digo y nos vamos e ignoramos sus demás comentarios ............ En el Auditorio.............. "Muy bien chicos Y empieza el video (Jade) When I wake up every day I doesn't feel the same Something in you change (Canta acostada con un vestido negro largo acostada en pétalos de rosas rojas sosteniendo una negra, de hecho su video es en blanco y negro y sólo se nota el color rojo de los pétalos) (Charlie) if I know you make me feel so bad and depressing I had gone fast without looking back (Canta Charlie al igual que Jade esta acostada en pétalos a su lado, y trae el mismo vestido) (Ambas) because they don't have to know If you can't be who save me now Gone, gone faster because (Cantan y se van parando y el escenario es un bosque, los árboles no tienen hojas y hay niebla) Si faltan cosas pero bueno Torilove muchas muchas gracias por ser tan amable si quieres saber algo o si tienes algún problema y aunque no lo creas yo te voy a ayudar, raro ya lo se por comentario, pero tu eres mi amiga cualquier cualquier cosa que te ocurra te podemos ayudar bueno bye ;)